thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The letter
"The Letter" is the tenth episode in season two of Michael's Camera. It was written and produced by DeathlyLogic. Description Michael: "In regards to everything that has happened... i don't even care anymore lmao send aliens after me ill take em ill take the aliens come on pls also, finding RGL and Gabriel are top of my list now I guess" Ellpagg: "-there is so much more to this battle you don't understand mikey and I intend to keep it that way :)-" Summary After arriving at a version of his house in Timeline H, Michael heads out to the mailbox to retrieve an old document (which jumped with him from the previous timeline). As he fetches the document, The Carver suddenly appears (wearing a human vessel) and threatens him with a handgun. Unaware of who The Carver is, Michael flees into the house, where he begins reading the document. The document is an old, yellowed letter, written in 1904 by someone named "R.G.L.". Despite being penned over 150 years ago, it is addressed to Michael personally. The author identifies Michael as Arkn-blooded, and warns him not to allow himself to be manipulated into seeing the "darkness" as good or holy. He claims that siding with either "the light" or "the dark" will lead to death, and that the only way for Michael to win is to walk the middle path. Michael scoffs at this, and begins to dismiss the letter. Before he can finish reading, however, The Carver appears and takes the letter from him. Carver knocks Michael to the floor and slaps him around, ordering Michael to appear. Soon enough, Ellpagg emerges and once again takes possession of Michael (signified by glowing, inhuman blue eyes). He and The Carver begin to spar, and Ellpagg pulls some acrobatic moves, stealing Carver's gun from him and then rolling away. Carver scoffs, pointing out that Ellpagg is "a knight, not a ninja" (to which Ellpagg replies, "Same thing"). The two finally declare a draw, and sit down to tea in the house's office. After some light banter, Ellpagg and The Carver begin discussing Ellpagg's use of Michael's vessel. Ellpagg explains that while he is using Michael's vessel, Michael (who is without a vessel) must inhabit his camera, viewing things in the third person. Carver wonders what he looks like to Michael; Ellpagg replies that Carver probably looks like one of Michael's friends. (However, he personally can see Carver's true form, which is indescribably ugly.) Ellpagg asks Carver about his plans; as Carver begins to speak, however, the camera cuts out (presumably from Ellpagg turning it off), preventing the audience—and Michael—from hearing what The Carver says. When filming resumes, Carver tells Ellpagg that he needs to return to the Infernous, because the Hethe want to speak to him in person. The episode ends as Ellpagg and Carver's meeting concludes. Continuity * This episode confirms that mundane objects obtained by a .hopper in one timeline will "jump" with them to the next one. * In his letter, R.G.L identifies Michael as "Arkn-blooded"; this later is proven to be true, though not in the way Michael assumes in the episode (i.e. that he's an Arknangel): he's a Nephilim. * This episode features Michael's first encounter with The Carver, who will later be revealed as his biological father (and true Guardian). * The episode contains the first mention of Theatre Mask. * During his tea with The Carver, Ellpagg claims that he and Michael would normally swap vessels when he takes control of his body; however, since his own vessel was destroyed by The Carver in The Infernous, Michael has to inhabit his camera instead. The idea of a "vessel swap" is seemingly discarded after this episode, however: it's never mentioned or hinted at again, and generally contradicts how possession is later depicted in The Arknverse. (While the idea that the possessed view events in the third person is retained—both for Michael and for other possessed humans—nothing more is said about the possessed inhabiting their cameras, either.) ** The idea that Ellpagg's vessel was destroyed is also discarded, as he is later seen to escape from The Infernous in bodily form in "Paradise Lost". * The Carver presumably tells Ellpagg about his plans for the Arknangels and Michael. (However, his knowledge of these plans is wiped upon his return to the Infernous.) * The Carver tells Ellpagg to return to the Infernous, claiming that the Hethe want to speak to him in person. While this is a lie, the Hethe have been established to travel through the Infinity Hallway. Appearances Individuals * Luke Anton * The Carver * Michael Knight * R.G.L. (mentioned only) * Theatre Mask (mentioned only) Alliances * Hethe Pantheon (Mentioned only) Species * Arkn ** Arknangels * Dekn * Humans * Hethe (Mentioned only) Locations * Timeline H ** Michael's House *** the Front Yard *** The Foyer *** The Office * The Infernous ''(Mentioned only) '' Items and Objects * R.G.L.'s Third Letter * Carver's Handgun * Michael's Camera Category:Michael's Camera episodes Category:Michael's Camera Season 2